In fiber optic telecommunications systems, it is common for optical fibers of transmission cables to be split into multiple strands. Further, when such systems are installed, it is known to provide excess capacity in the installations to support future growth and utilization of the fibers. Often in these installations, modules including splitters may be used to provide the connection between transmission fibers and customer fibers. To reduce the cost and complexity of the initial installation and still provide options for future expansion, a module mounting panel capable of mounting multiple modules may be used in such an installation.
These panels may be configured with limited access to one or more sides, or may be mounted in cramped locations. In addition, some of these panels may be pre-configured with the maximum capacity of transmission cables to accommodate and link to modules which may be installed in the future. Since it is desirable to have access to components within the panel, some provision or feature of the panel may desirably permit a user to access the connectors of these pre-connectorized and pre-installed transmission cables.
While the demand for added capacity in telecommunications is growing rapidly, this demand is being met in part by increasing the density of fiber optic transmission equipment. Even though fiber optic equipment permits higher levels of transmission in the same or smaller footprint than traditional copper transmission equipment, the demand requires even higher levels of fiber density. This has led to the development of high-density fiber handling equipment.
Further improvements in adding fiber optic capacity and increasing density while achieving accessibility are desired.